Gates in security fences, e.g., chain link fences, that must be opened to allow vehicles to pass through are usually large and cumbersome to move. Although there have been systems devised to open and close such gates remotely, the systems have been awkward, dangerous, and aesthetically unpleasant. Such systems and devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.:
554,180; 2,683,945; PA1 1,146,716; 4,231,150; PA1 1,858,896; 4,285,165; PA1 1,883,792; 4,416,085; PA1 2,086,061; 4,520,592; PA1 2,520,642.
Another difficulty encountered with swinging gates of any substantial size is that they inevitably will sag at the free swinging end and drag on the ground, making it very difficult to move the gate. Some of the above cited prior patents recognize this problem and provide means to overcome the difficulty. None of the foregoing inventions are believed to be completely satisfactory.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel device for opening and closing a swinging gate. Another object of this invention is to provide an efficient means for remotely controlling the movement of a swinging gate and to overcome problems of sagging. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description of this invention which follows.